A Magical Love
by rockstar-chick101
Summary: A Magical Love is a story about new beginnings, regret, shame, love and above all, friendship. Can this new character sustain all the adventures the trio has to offer?
1. A New Beginning

_Disclaimer - I own no one except Elizabeth Thompson and her Father. Eric from Ravenclaw [Third Chapter and if any other OC'S come along, they will be mentioned. Everything that involves Harry Potter By: J.K Rowling, belongs to herself._

_Chapter One - A New Beginning_

**August 29, Saturday**

_Dear Diary,_

_For years He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tortured innocent people and made them cower underneath his magical fist. But finally three people have conquered him, and they're my own age! The long awaited arrivals of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley have finally come back._

_I admit I know nothing about them or what they look like seeing as how I was home-schooled for my entire life. But Dad says that they're great heroines and should be treated with the outmost respect._

_I can't say that I envy them in the slightest though. Facing You-Know-Who must have been the most nerve-racking thing I've ever been subjected to!_

_They defeated him this summer, right before 7__th__ year. Come to think of it I caught word of this last week, and that's when I bought you to keep all of my thoughts in! But let's get back to the topic. I don't know how they did it but I know they had gotten barely any sleep this summer, looking for the last Horouz-horoux or something like that. Dad says that his recent promotion in the ministry has given him a more inward glance into the world that is Harry Potter. _

_I find it amazing that even though the train to Hogwarts is tomorrow, I'll finally be in the same school of such heroes!_

_But then again, maybe I'm being a bit obsessive? But who wouldn't after they vanquished the man who killed my Mother so gallantly? Wow I sound like I'm reading from a fairy tale!_

_I guess I should be heading off to bed right now, but I'm just so excited!_

_I've never been to a private school that teaches magic before. Usually I'm an average home-schooled witch who barely gets to peep into the outside world! I think I'm going to like it much more than being at home all the time with Dad. I am going to miss him dearly though! _

_Well, better leave. My perkiness only lasts for the next oh, hour or so!_

_Sincerely,_

_Elizabeth_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**September 1, Tuesday**

_Dear Diary,_

_Hogwarts seems so much bigger than in the book. The ceilings are high and valiant and the people here are great! Some a little less than enthusiastic to be back at school but I for the most part, very happy people._

_This morning I couldn't wait to get here. I had packed my bags two weeks before we even arrived and off we went! Dad had gotten a ministry car and on the way to the train station he kept going on about how going to private school would be the best thing for me at the moment, since he'd be at work more often. _

_I sat their politely for a while just nodding my head and giving a genuine response. I didn't want him to get the impression that I didn't care and suddenly turn the car around, deciding that I wasn't ready!_

_So he took me inside to the train station and I looked down at my ticket. _

_"9 and ¾? Where's that?" I asked, looking around stupidly._

_I saw an 8, then a 9, and finally a 10. I had only been in a train station once to visit grandma so I thought that perhaps they had changed the numbering to fit in more people. _

_I was so confused that I turned to Dad for help but he just looked around as if taking it all in._

_"Dad?" I asked, pulling on his sleeve. "Dad, where are we supposed to go?" _

_He looked down at me and gave me a really warm smile._

_"Do you see that brick wall over there?" He asked me, pointing to a wall in front of my face._

_"Uh...Ya." I answered, giving him a daunting look._

_"What I want you to do is run straight into it. Don't hold any fear. Just run right through. Behind it is the train that will take you to Hogwarts."_

_I looked up at him and stared ahead of me again. It looked pretty solid to me and I definitely didn't want to run through a solid brick wall._

_"You're kidding me right?" I asked, shaking my head at him. I believe that I was on the verge of asking him if he had gotten dotty._

_"Here, watch me." He said, taking his hand off my shoulder._

_He walked in front of me, and straight through the wall! I was amazed! You'd think after learning all the magic and seeing the most bizarre things [Trust me, it took me 1 month to figure out how to do simple transfigurations. I came up with the most wicked and sick things and believe me; I've seen some pretty odd things!_

_I looked around quickly, making sure none of the muggles saw. Not really having much choice, I took a deep breath and ran into the wall after my Dad._

_Anticipating pain, I looked up and saw my Dad standing in front of me._

_"Now, let go of your breath." He laughed as I exhaled heavily._

_The large red steam engine in front of me gave a hefty hoof and my Dad looked down at me._

_"Now, this is where we say goodbye. Remember to write every week and I want an update on your grades every month. I'll send some money over every month for you to buy new clothes or materials you'd need." He said, pulling me into a hug._

_I promised myself I wouldn't cry but I never really was separated from my Dad for long periods of time._

_"I promise." I answered, giving him a peck on the cheek._

_"I expect you home for Christmas and sweetheart? Have fun." He finished before giving me one last hug._

_As I got onto the train and waved goodbye one last time, I started to feel immediately homesick. _

_I quickly shook off the feeling of emptiness that was forming inside my stomach and decided that I was here for a reason and that was to try and like new things._

_I started walking down the narrow hall and believe me; it's IMPOSSIBLE to get a room for oneself. Everyone seemed to know each other and were either laughing or enjoying each other's companies._

_Finally I found a vacant room at the end of the train and welcomed the quietness. I was open to new experiences but I didn't think they'd be __that__ loud! _

_I never really had any physical ability to actually lift such a heavy trunk above my head, so getting it onto the rack was a workout in itself. I actually had it above my head and just as I was about to push it onto the shelf the train hit a bump and I fell backwards. Everything was everywhere and just as I was able to put everything back into my trunk the door slid open._

_A girl with bushy brown hair made her way into the room and gave me a warm smile._

_"Excuse me, but would you mind if me and two of my friends shared this compartment with you? Everywhere else is empty." She asked, and before I could even think of who she could be I said yes._

_Steadily I got up and heaved the heavy trunk onto the seat beside me._

_Two boys filed in after the girl and I felt as if I knew them._

_One had a mop of red hair and a goofy smile and asked if I needed help with my trunk. Gratefully I said yes and took that chance to see who the next boy was. _

_He had black hair and big green eyes under his glasses and was actually, really cute._

_As they took seats around me I nearly fell to the ground as the train hit another bump in the track and thankfully, fell into the empty seat next to the girl. _

_"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hermione Granger, that one over there with the red hair is Ron Weasley and well, I'm sure you know who he is." Hermione said, motioning her head towards the boy with the black hair._

_For a moment I was sure I was sitting in shock but I quickly regained my self-dignity. It was a sure shock to be sitting in the same room with people whom the entire wizarding world thought of so highly. Honestly I was giddy inside to meet them but at the same time, I knew that I needed to say something quick before they began to think I was crazy! _

_"My name is Elizabeth Thompson, it's a pleasure meeting you all. And to answer your previous statement Hermione, I don't quite know who he is. Would you mind telling me your name?" I asked quietly, turning over to Harry. I thought it was best if I played it calm and collected. _

_For a moment there I think they were all shocked and the one with the red hair uh, Ron that is looked like he was going to say something. _

_The boy I obviously predicted to be Harry shook his head slightly and turned towards me._

_"My name is Harry, Harry Potter." He said with a smile and I was sure I was going to die in his eyes. They were just so pretty and here I was, staring into his eyes for what felt like and eternity._

_"Oh right, it's a great delight, really." I answered, shaking his outstretched hand. _

_Quickly the small talk turned into conversations as we all started to talk about our lives. I knew only so much about them and only grew to know them more as friends rather than news junkies. Hermione and Ron left for an hour or so to do rounds [I think they were doing duties as what Harry explained to me was called "Prefect" duty.. Harry and I sat together alone for a few awkward moments before we got to talking about Quidditch. The time seemed to fly until Hermione and Ron came back. I don't think I stopped smiling for quite some time. About two hours into the ride we got changed into our robes and ate some sweets from a lady with a cart who was passing by all the compartments._

_The train ride lasted another 3 hours until we finally started to slow down._

_"Well, here we are." Harry said, looking out the window._

_This was the first time I got to see Hogwarts personally and I swear I was in a state of shock. _

_It was gorgeous! The towers were so tall and the windows we lit, there were so many different angles I could see the castle at and there was even a lake!_

_"Elizabeth? Maybe since you're new you should go find Hagrid. We wouldn't want you getting in trouble." Hermione piped up after a moment or two._

_"That is if you haven't already been sorted?" Ron asked, looking at me with bright blue eyes._

_"Nope! Well...I've read all about the sorting ceremony, but I'm not the least bit sure as to where I'm supposed to go." I replied, giving them all a silly grin._

_"Oh well I suppose you'd just have to follow the first years and they'll lead you to Hagrid." Hermione said as we all got our trunks down from the rack. _

_Harry helped me with mine this time and gave me a small smile as we walked out of the train together._

_"Just follow the midgets." Ron yelled over the crowd._

_I laughed as Hermione scolded him, and turned around only to run into [roughly I might add a very, __very__ tall man. _

_I looked up and studied his bearded face. At the first moment or two I didn't quite know if he was Hagrid. But judging by all the small kids that gathered around me, I guessed he was._

_"H-Hagrid?" I managed to stumble out._

_"Yes, that is who I am! Follow me first years, 'ollow me! Into the boats you go, careful, don't fall in now." He ushered the younger kids into the boats, leaving me there alone for a minute._

_"Um, excuse me, but I'm new. Would I be riding on the boats with all of you?" I asked courteously, smiling up at him._

_"Well I guess you shall, now come in come in, watch you're step now. Ok, let's go!" He yelled, and the boats started to magically start rowing on their own._

_I took a deep breath inwards of the clean salty air and looked up at the magnificent castle. Wiping my eyes from the coldness, I noticed something moving in the water. Note to self, DO NOT GO INTO THE LAKE._

_"Well, 'ere we are!" Hagrid yelled loudly as we neared the other end of the lake._

_As Hagrid yelled it took me by surprise and I nearly fell out of the boat. I swear I heard some giggling from the back._

_We... _

_Oops! Sorry about that, my quill started to lag against the parchment. I guess I'm quite sleepy after all the food I ate at the banquet. But here, I'll finish the piece about the sorting ceremony._

_We [the first years and I started to climb the steps to the Great Hall Hagrid explained to me a little bit about the ceremony on the boat. A stern looking lady was at the top of the stairway and I practically zoned out after she said "Good Evening."_

_Well she finished after what felt like hours and led us in alphabetically into the Hall. I guess I should have listened to her because when we got in, everyone started to stare at us. Actually, mainly me. I guess being the tallest in the group made me stick out. _

_Anyways, there was a big hat in the middle of the hall and one by one the first years put it on. It either yelled Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin or Hufflepuff. _

_I had read about this before and when it was my turn I was pretty confident about getting what I wanted._

_As I put the hat on, I heard it sigh out loud. All eyes seemed to be on me and I seriously thought I'd melt through the cracks in the floor. _

_"Let me see, a true Gryffindor at heart yes, but also the brain of a proud Ravenclaw; a kind soul this one, perfect for Hufflepuff. But yet, a very sly wit that would make even the cleverest Slytherin envious. Tough choice, yes, very tough. It seems that this particular student wishes to be in the bravest of them all, so that's why I choose GRYFFINDOR!" _

_The applause from the Gryffindor table seemed to swell as I smiled and sat next to Hermione._

_From there I ate stuffed chicken and mashed potatoes to pumpkin juice and chocolate frogs. Thoroughly stuffed, I was led up to the corridors._

_Hermione showed me the room all the girls in my year and myself would be sharing and that's when I sat down to write in you._

_I've had a very long and tiring day, after all that I've eaten I feel thoroughly stuffed and exhausted. Until next time!_

_Sincerely, _

_Elizabeth _

AU - So how do you like it? This is my second story and I think I got the whole "Add Deatails" note down pat, right? Review if you like and please read on!


	2. The Slime of Snape

_Disclaimer - I own no one except Elizabeth Thompson and her Father. Eric from Ravenclaw [Third Chapter and if any other OC'S come along, they will be mentioned. Everything that involves Harry Potter By: J.K Rowling, belongs to herself._

_Chapter Two - The Slime of Snape_

**September 4, Friday**

_Dear Diary,_

_I never knew that school could be so hard! I mean, when I was home schooled we didn't have nearly as much homework and I never knew how little I knew about, well, everything!_

_I think I was in the library for over three hours after the last class and I think I missed dinner. I was just so busy writing a letter to Dad about my first week at school and then having to go over the basics over and over again! My head is still spinning!_

_I was so hungry after all that studying and writing that I decided that maybe a trip down to the kitchens would be in order. I think I got lost because I ended up in front of the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady in the picture scolded at me, I think because the bottle of ink on top of all the books I was carrying nearly splattered all over her portrait. _

_As I stumbled into the dormitory and dumped everything onto my bed, I felt my stomach grumble._

_Thankfully Hermione came into the dorm not too long after and handed me a handkerchief with a piece of lasagna and a pumpkin patty in it. _

_"I didn't see you at dinner and figured that you probably didn't know the way to the kitchens, so I saved you this." She said as we sat on the bed and split the pumpkin patty. All night we were laughing as she described to me a far-fetched tale of how she managed to save me the food from the clutches of the hungry Ron. Haha, we should make a book._

_Laughing and full, I thoroughly enjoyed my first week. My first potions class with Snape [whom everyone tells me is dreadful! is Monday morning. I think I'll get to bed early on Sunday night, just to stay more alert during his class. _

_Sincerely,_

_Elizabeth_

_P.S – How come no one warned me that History of Magic was so BORING? I think it was a right of passage that I fell asleep with the rest of the class. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**September 7, Monday**

_Dear Diary,_

_Professor Snape is the most inconsiderate, rude, vile, misdemeanor, insensitive human being on Earth!_

_I walk into his classroom, all happy-go-lucky like and BAM, out comes mister "I-HATE-THE-WORLD"._

_So it went pretty normal. I woke up late, took a cold shower, grabbed my robes, and threw them on all messy like. Brushed my hair and my teeth at the same time while Hermione rushed in and told me we were going to be late for breakfast if we didn't hurry._

_We both ran down the stairs and into the hallway that lead to the Great Hall. I barely got a piece of toast in my mouth when the bell rang, signaling the end of breakfast. _

_Harry, Ron, Hermione and I rushed down the hall and into the dungeons to the classroom. WHY WOULD ANYONE HAVE A CLASSROOM IN A DUNGEON? Well we got in and while we were waiting outside the door for the teacher to arrive, I noticed a boy at the other side of the hall. _

_He has slick blonde hair and big blue eyes. He looked really mean and sly and by the color of his robes I could see he was your basic Slytherin. _

_But before I could even give the guy a second thought he turned around and started snipping comments to Harry. Most of his comments were stupid but one that really caught my attention was this one:_

_"Hey Pothead, is that your new girlfriend over there?" _

_I mean, come ON! Is that the most absurd thing you've ever __heard__? Although...I wouldn't mind if it were __**true**_ _but it was really embarrassing. What was really interesting is that Harry blushed then replied:_

_"Stay out of my business Malfoy and keep your slimy nose in your own."_

_Heroic? Courageous? Gallant? _

_I think I may be smitten...but then again I don't know if this usually goes on. I believe that I'm exaggerating this to a whole new level...I probably am right?_

_But anyway, let's get on with the morning._

_Snape came walking or, __sliding__ down the hall moments after. He was wearing a long black robe and they hid his feet so I couldn't see his shoes or anything. In any case he walked into the dungeon and ushered everyone in._

_Like usual I started to file in after everyone else. Normal right? Not quite._

_As we sat down, I took a seat beside Hermione. He walked in, slammed the door shut and immediately looked down at me. _

_"Exactly who are you?" He asked, his extremely slimy hair plastering off of his face._

_Now at this moment I was just trying to avoid contact with the slime that I was sure was going to drip down his hair. _

_"Uh I-I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth um, Thompson." I stuttered._

_"Thompson? Not pureblood I take it?" He asked in a very contemptible tone._

_I really didn't know what he meant; I mean my Mom was a muggle if that's what he was asking._

_"My Mother was a muggle if that's what you mean." I answered a bit uncertainly. After I said that I heard a couple of snickers at the back of the classroom, no doubt from the Slytherin's._

_"Well, I guess that proves that they'll let anyone in these days." Professor Snape said, turning around making his robe swoosh in front of my face._

_Isn't he repugnant? I mean, that has to be the rudest thing I've ever heard, or in this case been told! _

_But it only got worse after that._

_The potions were so undoubtedly hard that I had nearly broken down in tears after my fifth try. Thank god Hermione was there because she helped me a lot and by the end of the class we handed in a perfectly good bottle of well...whatever it was that we were making._

_Of course by the time we had dinner I wasn't sure I wanted anything to do with this school anymore. But all doubts were erased near the end of dinner because the guys were being well; guys and they started a food fight. It was actually really funny because the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's joined the Gryffindor's in clobbering the Slytherin's. Of course Professor Dumbledore got really mad and took off 100 points from each house. But even before he called an end to the rather long food fight I swear he had a twinkle of laughter in his eye. _

_Even though it was a rather unsatisfying morning the ending made the day worthwhile. _

_This is where I leave you now however; I have a pile of potions homework and some astronomy charts I need to fill out. _

_Talk to you soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_Elizabeth_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**September 10, Thursday**

_Dear Diary,_

_Impossible. That's how I see living through the rest of this school year. _

_It's been enjoyable so far, but really. The homework is daunting, the teachers are strict, and the students are sometimes very...unreachable in some senses. It's been a total roller coaster since I've been here; and I haven't even been here that long!_

_Something interesting happened today though. I was walking down the corridors from the library. It was pretty late at night and I swear I was alone. Who do I run into at the end of the hall? None other than that pompous Malfoy kid that was making fun of Harry._

_I didn't want to talk to him and he didn't seem to want to talk to me either, so he basically pushed me out of the way and speed walked all the way down the hall._

_Well I was walking down the rest of the hall, not really giving much attention to anything. That was my first mistake as I noticed that I had dropped my quill in the corridor I had run into Malfoy at. _

_So I went back to pick it up, when I saw this really eerie light coming from behind a tapestry. _

_It was really creepy and as I studied the tapestry, I noticed that there were some words on it. The moonlight, when it was shining on the picture, showed words that you wouldn't normally see. I made out a little bit but it was more scrambled than anything. This is what I saw:_

_" L E I S TH S EE , T'S E I SOE. U S ONS CN B B OK ._

_I really don't know what it means, but I think if I put some work tonight into figuring out the missing letters, I could!_

_Well...maybe not tonight._

_Sincerely,_

_Elizabeth_

AU - Ohhh and ancient tapestry? What might it say? For reference, she did have books with her so no she did not memorize each letter if that's what some of you are thinking. Have a good one and enjoy reading!


	3. Tapestry Troubles

_Disclaimer - I own no one except Elizabeth Thompson and her Father. Eric from Ravenclaw [Third Chapter and if any other OC'S come along, they will be mentioned. Everything that involves Harry Potter By: J.K Rowling, belongs to herself._

_Chapter Three - Tapestry Troubles_

**September 11, Thursday**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today had to be one of the most...weird, and best days of my life._

_Harry needed help today with his astronomy homework. Of course I was all for it and said yes without thinking how...well, hard it would be. We were in the library from 4 PM, to 9 PM._

_It was fun though. He made a lot of jokes and we fooled around, making the librarians quill float in the air. We got the work done...most of it at least. But what really stood out that night was that when I told Harry about the tapestry thing I saw, he wanted to go see it. _

_So we went, all sneaky like in the corridor. I told him to tilt the tapestry a bit towards the window so I could see the sentence more clearly._

_This is what it said:_

_" LOVE IS SOMETHING SO DEEP, IT'S BED IN STONE. BUT STONES CAN BE BROKEN." _

_I read it out loud and Harry looked as confused as I was. We slid down the wall together and started writing down all of the possible meanings we could come up with. Here, take a look:_

_1. Love is perpetual and like faith, is set in stone. But all stones can be broken some way or another._

_2. Love is like a bottomless pit, and can be emptied. _

_3. Nothing can sleep in a stone._

_4. Love is deep and sometimes people only claim to fall in love [Marriage stone until something better comes along._

_5. Something that's deep and never-ending can't be put into a stone, so it must be able to break._

_6. Whoever wrote this was on the break of their career as they noticed love is like soy cheese. It's easy to make, and logical. But when it comes down to it, it's not for everybody._

_I think I like the last one the best. It makes more sense to me! Harry thought the first one was more ethical though. Pfft._

_Well I'm going to bed; I had a long day. Plus, Harry and myself have plans to hang out this weekend! Happy? YES!_

_Sincerely,_

_Elizabeth_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**September 13, Saturday**

_Dear Diary,_

_This school has such wild ideas; it's starting to freak me out. _

_Hogwart's has gotten the outrageous idea of a dance. I'm not too sure what type of dance, but it's supposed to build inter-house companionship for 7__th__ years. Somehow it's supposed to build friendship so that later in life we don't base each other on our Hogwart's Days. Either way, we have to learn the two-step as quick as we can._

_It's date only, so I'm hoping that I'll get to go with someone. Plus, it's in one week! I need a date in ONE WEEK. I don't want to be the only one not asked to the dance, then have to stay in my dorm all night while everyone else is having a great time._

_But then again I'm not even sure I __want__ to go! I mean, what if I forget how to dance? Come to think of it...the last time I danced was at my Father's birthday party...and that was 5 months ago! _

_Though dancing is important, I'm not even worried about it for the most part. Initially, I just want to get a date first! _

_My little secret I guess is that I want to get asked out by Harry...or ask him; but I have a feeling he's going to ask someone else. Hermione filled me in on the Cho Chang incident and the Ginny problem, and from what I can make of it...well...I can't make anything out of it really. I think that I may even stand a chance if I work hard at it!_

_But I'm scared. I don't want to ruin my friendship with Harry for a stupid dance. Maybe I'll go with Dean...or Seamus. That way, I'll have a date that's funny and nice, and still have at least one dance with Harry. Yes, this is what I'll do._

_Wait..._

_Why am I still sitting here? I should get down to the Common Room and find a date before they're all gone! _

_See you when I'm done date searching!_

_Sincerely,_

_Elizabeth_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**September 15, Monday**

_Dear Diary,_

_It happened. I got a date to the dance in two days._

_I didn't ask Harry because late Saturday night when I was talking to Hermione she told me that Harry and Ginny were going to the dance together, like it was pre-decided._

_I've never liked that Ginny. Oh who am I kidding? I can't hate her for getting to him first...can I?_

_But anyway, I'm going with Dean. He's really funny and actually, he asked me! I was really surprised when he did because I thought he was dared to or something. When I asked if he was joking he just laughed and said he was serious. He's really funny and cute and I think that I might have a pretty awesome time with him!_

_Earlier today I was walking down the hall to Ancient Ruins and I ran into a Ravenclaw student. I'm such a klutz right? Well anyway, I kept rambling sorry's and excuse me's and everything and it turns out that this guy was actually really cute and nice. I mean __really cute__ and __really nice__. His name is Eric and he's genuinely sweet. He even picked up my books and walked me to class! But I can't actually like him because in a way it's being a bit unfaithful to Dean...even though we aren't dating. I guess I'm not like that then._

_Well now my list for this dance only consists of only a few things._

_**1. Get a date**_

_2. Learn the two-step _

_3. Dance to the "Weird Sisters" with Hermione _

_4. Supposedly get my "groove on" _

_5. Find a gorgeous dress _

_6. Get shoes _

_7. Figure out my hair style _

_Ok, so more than a couple. But the last few are going to be really fun when we all go to Hogsmade next weekend!_

_Sincerely,_

_Elizabeth _

AU - As we unravel more of this adventurous past, Elizabeth begins to look at her new life at Hogwarts a bit differently. How drastically you ask? Well, find out later in Chapter Four! Review if you like and happy reading!


End file.
